Two-wire dimmers are used for controlling lighting loads in cases where a neutral connection is not available in the junction box. The dimmer is connected electrically in-series with the load and line power is conducted to the load when a switching circuit of the dimmer is closed. When power is conducted to the load, there is no such flow of line power being provided to dimmer's electronic circuitry and therefore there is limited power available for the dimmer's electronic circuitry to operate. Consequently, two-wire dimmers typically have a minimum power requirement for the loads they operate, as operation at any lower power level will starve the dimmer of enough current to function properly.